sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
White Liger Eye (Steven watcher)
White Liger Eye is a tiger eye gem in a lion cut he is also know as Liger and is a Gemsona owned by Watcher as the title suggest. Personality Liger in his younger years was quite shy but as he grew up confidence replaced it. He is courageous and kindhearted but he knows when drop the niceties and get on with the business at hand. Liger often gives second chances but after that there is often no way he would forgive you for what you did. History Hybrids In the hybrids role play series he is a hybrid gem between a white liger eye and the species of animal the white liger, who'd a thought. Neither sides history is that well known. His animal side was known to have known the scientists personally and is friends with quite a few of them as well as visa versa. His gem side is even more unknown, all that is known is that he was a semi intelligent corrupted gems that the scientists had been tracking for some time. Other Role Plays For most other role plays he is a liger-esk gem (aka corrupted) who is quite young who doesn't know anywhere nere the full power he wields and since he is a fairly new character his backstory has not been fully developed. Appearance Liger has his gem on the back of his neck inside of the mane here are some reference pictures which I do not own the first is practically what he normally looks like and his super mode is quite similar to the second image In his normal form he is a quite bit bigger than an average liger at the age of two (ten meters from head to tail) at the size of 13 and a half meters from head to tail, in super mode he is 16 meters, that means that when in super mode his capabilities without straining his gem would be 23.1 meters from head to tail, you don't want to get him mad Abilities Size Manipulation Liger is able to manipulate his size at will and by extension his mass, weight strength and speed Cryokynysis Liger is able to manipulate ice aswell as create it Limits Size Manipulation Liger can't shrink past half his normal size and he can't do anything past 2.5X his normal size without putting strain on his gem. Cryokynysis Liger can only create small amounts of ice such as if he was walking across a lake at room temperature at half size he would barely be able to make enough ice for him to stand on and keep walking at normal pace. Super Mode For super mode he can go 2.8X his size but still can only shrink to one half, his ice power increase so at 22 degrees Celsius he can run full speed across a lake and at 2X his size but the super mode makes him really tired afterwards, it has no real time limit between the bursts but if he is fairly tired he can't do it he can also do it for quite some time but the longer the more tired he gets and the more the effects stop working. Weapon Liger has crystalized claw gauntlets that allow him to pierce nearby enemies Gemology * It is a member of the quartz group of gemstones and often found as a metamorphic rock. * If incompletely silicafied it is known as hawk's eye. * It is often sold as cat's eye, although the facade is easy to see through. * Tiger's eye comes primarily from South Africa and east Asia. *It is thought to be good for physical strength and endurance. *Tiger's eye was used in ancient times by warriors and soldiers for protection and for its ability to give its wearer courage. *It is believed to be a stone of confidence often used by travellers. *It can also be used to help protect against negative energy. Biology Category:Watcher's characters Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:A to Z Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Approved Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Corrupted Gem